Heavenly Devil
by FoAteAZombie
Summary: Dante meets Beatrice a half angel. He must protect her from his twin brother Vergil. Summery sucks I know. Repost from my old account.


_**Fo: Howdy! I am Fo. I like llamas. Also! This is a re-post from my old account! Don't Report!  
**_

_**Taichi: Someone should really slap you Fo. **_

_**Fo: Blow me! **_

_**Taichi: Go to hell Fo XO**_

_**Fo: Well, I do not own 'Devil May Cry'; please do enjoy 'Devil May Cry: Heavenly Devil'. And please review ^^ I heart reviews! You all should know...  
**_

_**Taichi: Slut...**_

_**Fo: Bitch!**_

_**Taichi: Whore!**_

_**Fo: Douche Bag! **_

_**Taichi: Rug Muncher! **_

_**Fo: Anus Licker!**_

_**Taichi: Harlet!**_

_**Fo: Prick!**_

_**Taichi: Cunt Bag! **_

_**Fo: That's not a very nice word Tai... **_

_**Taichi: I don't give a fuck!**_

_**Fo: Well, you should... **_

_**Veemon: You two fight too damn much. **_

_**Washu: Don't forget to review! **_

_**Duncan: No flames... We do not like flames -.- **_

_**Veemon: You tell 'em Duncan!**_

_**Duncan: Pipe it, douche... **_

_**Washu: That wasn't very nice Duncan.… **_

_**Duncan: You think I care? **_

_**Washu: Well... You should -.- **_

_**Duncan: Well... I don't...**_

_**Fo: Oh, before I do not have a chance to say this! Normally, I name my chapters after songs, but! Yesterday, my favorite actress, of this time period, died. Her name was Brittany Murphy, so I changed the chapter name to the first movie that I saw Brittany Murphy in... And most likely, one of my favorite movies... Please enjoy...**_

* * *

Heavenly Devil 

Chapter 1: Riding In Cars With Boys

* * *

On the streets roamed a very beautiful young girl no more than 19 years old, her long wavy dark umber hair blows threw the wind harshly and wildly.

Her bright green emerald eyes were bloodshot from the rain and crying. She clung onto her grey long coat made of cotton; her brown leather boots hit the ground as she picked up speed. She heard about a young man that deals with the undead and other supernatural disasters, from her best friend's younger brother. His contact was a man named Enzo. Even if it was a wild goose chase.

She had to take a chance!

And Enzo knew of a devil hunter that dealt with cases like this. She felt it was a long shot, but she had to try. The cold rain hit her like daggers, but she wanted this curse to end.

_'I hope he could help stop this nightmare,'_ she said to herself as she closed her bright green eyes shielding them from the harsh rain.

She then bit her nail that had light blue nail polish that shine ever time she ran under the streetlights.

_'Please let him help me... I need this!'_ her mind said as she ran through the night.

She felt scared and nervous as she ran through the dim light streets of the booming city. She soon saw a nameless building and then she came to a halt in front of the building. She looked up at the building with no name. She took a large breath and stepped up on the stoop slowly. She knocked gently on the door. Then the metal door opened. Her jade green eyes met a pair of ice blue eyes. She blushed a little and sighed as she stared at the young man in front of her.

"You're not Chinese," he said with disappointment lingering in his voice as he stared at the young woman.

Then the young woman gave him a very weak grin. The young man ran his hand threw his silver hair and let out a small sigh.

"Sorry I don't have enough for dinner and a hooker," he said coldly turning around, as the door was almost about to close, her shaking hand latched onto his bare shoulder.

He looked at her with a confused look on his face. She then rummaged through her denim purse, she then pulled out a picture of a woman that she sketched. The young man 's ice blue eyes widened. As he stared at her, his heart started to pound insanely.

"Who are you?" he demanded as he glared at the young lady.

He wanted to know why she had a sketch of his late mother. The young man felt his blood start to boil, as he glared at the young woman in front of him. The young woman started to tap at her throat. He just looked at her with the oddest facial expression. He wasn't sure what the young beauty was trying to tell him.

"I don't understand..." he said as his ice blue eyes worked their way down to her legs with a smug look on his face.

She then pulled out a small green notepad and a blue pen. She then began to write on it, the young man watched her as she writes while crossing his arms. She then gave it to the young man. He let out a small gasp, looked at her, and then looked at the notepad.

_'I can't speak,'_

He let out a sigh and stared at her with a calm look. He poked his head further outside and looked around. The man let out a smirk when he satisfied he was sure no one had followed her here. The young man let her in from the freezing cold rain , as she walked in he could not help, but watch her butt as she walked. He had a smirk on his face, and then the girl stopped at his desk.

"Would you like something warm to drink?" he asked politely as he scratched the back of his head, she shook her head _'no'_ and then he scratched the back of his head.

He could see that she was nervous.

"How 'bout some cold pizza?" he asked as he held up a box of pizza, again she shook her head _'no'_.

He was getting a bit annoyed with her shyness. He sat the pizza box on his desk slowly trying not to startle the poor girl.

"How about a towel?" he asked, but this time he was to close for her comfort, the girl got scared and took a few steps back tripping over an empty pizza box landing on her bottom and her skirt had risen a little bit reveling her black laced panties, the young man smirked at this.

The young man sat on the floor Indian style beside the young woman; he then wrapped an arm around her bringing her closer to him. The young girl blushed as she listened to his heartbeat.

"Listen, you are too cute to hurt, so you have nothing to worry about, baby," he said softly as he leaned in closely to her face, as he was about to kiss her full lips there was a loud couple of knocks at the door.

He growled; of course someone

_'Dammit, just when I am about to get laid. Just my luck,'_ he grumbled in his head as he made a sour face at the door.

They both looked at the door, the young man was annoyed. It has been a couple of months since he had sex; he was too busy working on his business to have any female contact.

"Nobodies home!" he shouts at the door, and then all of a sudden the large two doors flies open bringing in the rain and the cold wind.

There in the entrance was a giant white rabbit wearing an English styled suit, the young man stood up helping the young girl to her feet.

**"Hello there Dante, son of Sparda,"** he said in a British accent, the young man glared daggers at the rabbit demon.

"What do you want, _freak_?" Dante asked as he picked up the _Rebellion_ and then he charged at the white rabbit demon ; however, Dante missed the white rabbit demon , the rabbit demon vanished and appeared behind Dante.

The rabbit cocked his head to the side.

"You're fast," Dante said with a smirk, as he swung the sword at him, but the rabbit demon caught it with ease.

Dante also had to admit, it's been awhile since he had some demon action. Then the demon grabbed Dante by his head and threw him into a door that happens to be his bedroom. The white rabbit smirked when he looked over at the young lady. The young woman was about to run to him when all of a sudden the rabbit demon grabbed her wrist. She tried to break free from his hold, but he was too strong, the demon looked over at the recovering Dante.

**"You are half a ****_freak_****, Dante,"** said the white rabbit demon with an annoyed tone in his voice; Dante spitted out blood and glared daggers at the rabbit demon.

The rabbit chuckled a bit.

**"Before you attack me again, there is something you should know about this beautiful young lady,"** the demon said glaring at the young demon slayer, shoving the young woman in front of him, Dante walked calmly towards the two of them.

"What about her?" Dante asked as he gazed at the young girl who was struggling to get free.

**"She** **is a very special young lady... Your brother, Vergil, wants her pure, so don't spoil her,"** the demon said harshly to him, as he glared at Dante.

Dante then glared at the demon and charged at him with a battle cry. Then the demon threw the young girl to the floor and went to defend against Dante's attack.

This time the demon was not fast enough, Dante took a swift swing and taking the demon's head clean off with the _Rebellion_.

As the head of the rabbit demon rolled on the ground to Dante's feet, Dante looked over at the young lady lying on the floor. She just stared at the rabbit demon 's severed head in horror. Dante walked to the girl and pulled her up by her elbow harshly, he glared at her.

"You have a lot of explaining to do baby," he growled as he gazed into her emerald eyes.

Her green eyes looked so pure, something in her eyes tugged at Dante's heartstrings. As they stared at each other, Dante releases her from his hold. She was very frightened and Dante knew it. He saw that she had a small cut on the side of her forehead, he then moved a couple of strands of her dark brown hair to get a good look at it. It was not a major cut; all it needed was a band-aid. He smiled as he brushed the back of his hand across her cheek. Her skin was so soft against his rough fingers. He could even smell the shampoo she used; it was red raspberries and satin. The young woman blushed a little bit and she did not know what to do. Then suddenly her cut started to heal on its own and this shocked Dante.

"Are you a demon?" he asked softly as he stared at her with a thin lip, the young woman shook her head _'no'_ slowly.

He raised an eyebrow as he stared at her.

"Then what are you?" he said as he went to touch her again, but this time she slapped his hand away, pushed him away, and ran out the door into the freezing rain.

The force she used shocked Dante, he knew he had to find out who she is. He sighed and looked at his desk and saw that she left her purse behind. Dante walked over, sat on his desk, and picked up the forgotten purse.

"I know it's wrong to look through someone's belongings," he said aloud and stared at the purse for a second.

Dante stared at the purse.

"What the hell, I'm over it," he said with a smile on his face as he dumped the purse's belongings onto the desk.

There on his table was a small green notepad, a blue pen, some make up, a couple of tampons, some scented lotion, a can of pepper spray, some keys, a maroon cell phone that had been dead, and a wallet; Dante took the wallet and opened it. Dante saw the girl's ID and he read her name aloud.

"_'Beatrice'_," he said as he smirked at the photo.

First thing he noticed was her smile; the smile was warm and welcoming. She looked pure.

"For a mute babe, you sure are hott," he said to the photo with a smirk, he then found a small business card of a bookstore.

"_'Madam Mistika's Bookstore'_," Dante said out loud as he read the business card, now he knows her name and where he could find her.

Dante stood up and went to the door and threw on his red jacket and left to find Beatrice.

But, he had to speak with the only person that he trusted, Nell.

She's basically like an aunt to him.

* * *

The very next day, Dante was walking downtown; he just had to find this, _'Beatrice'_.

After speaking with Nell last night, he was determined to find Beatrice.

He then saw an old woman that looked like a gypsy walking into a bookstore called _'Madam Mistika's Bookstore'_.

The woman was wearing a green tunic, a brown skirt, a brown wool coat, and a purple silk scarf covering her long grey hair, which was in a done bun.

Dante smirked and chuckled a little bit as he gazed at the bookstore. Normally, nothing went as planned for him.

"Jack Pot!" Dante smirked as ran a hand threw his silver hair.

The half demon and half human walked into the small building. There a young woman with short jet black hair greeted him. The young girl wore fishnets, a black skirt, and a bunch of studded bracelets on both of her arms, and a black tank top with a red skull in the middle.

"Good evening sir, we will be closing in one hour," she said as she flipped through some pages in a magazine.

Dante waved a hand as he walked.

"Nice to meet you too," the clerk mumbled as she flipped a page in her magazine.

Dante saw the old woman heading to a backroom that had a royal blue blanket with an eye in the middle of it as if it were a door. Then he followed the old woman into the backroom.

"Beatrice, my dear, sometimes even the smallest voice can make a difference," she said handing the young woman a cup of hot tea.

Beatrice took the cup, started to blow on it, and took tiny sips.

"Hey, forget something?" said Dante as he waved Beatrice's purse.

When he spoke, it surprised Beatrice, causing her to drop her teacup. The old woman walked up to the half demon holding Beatrice's purse.

"What do you want, Granny?" he asked cocking his head with a huge grin on his face.

The old woman snorted.

"Demons, they're all the same," she said yanking the purse out of Dante's hands.

"Hey calm down, Grandma," said Dante as he held his hands up.

Then he looked over at Beatrice. The old woman saw this and grew angry.

"You are not getting the child," she hissed at him.

Dante raised an eyebrow. He was pretty curious about how special Beatrice is. Sure she's hott, but that doesn't make her valuable.

"What do you mean?" he asked with a smug smile on his face.

The old woman turned to Beatrice.

"Why Beatrice?" she asked softly handing the younger woman the purse.

Then Beatrice sat her purse on the small round table, ran, and hugged Dante. Dante was speechless for once.

"It seems that I can trust you since Beatrice can," said the old woman with a smile on her tanned face.

"How did you know that I am a-" he said Dante, then he was cut off by the girl from the cash register barging in.

_"Demon?"_ she smirked as she stared at Dante.

She walked next to the old woman and put one hand on her hip.

"No… _Half_ demon..." she said as she stared at Dante with her piercing bright violet eyes.

Her shiny violet eyes blinked twice when she saw Beatrice hugging Dante's waist and then she sighed.

"This is my granddaughter Sally, she has the gift of premonitions." she said calmly as she placed her hand on Sally's hand.

Beatrice lets go of Dante, walked over to a cabinet, took out a dry erase board, and wrote.

_'I need your help'_

As Dante read the dry erase board he smirked and ran his hand threw his silver hair.

"How much?" he asked.

"How about information on your twin brother, Vergil?" said the old woman, after she said that Dante's eyes widened and his heart started to beat a lot faster.

"Deal," he said with a serious expression on his face.

Beatrice smiled as she gave Dante another hug.

She is finally going to get rid of her nightmares and get her family back. And more importantly, rid the evil that dwells inside of her.

* * *

Later they all sat in a circle; with Dante on the floor sitting Indian style with Beatrice resting her head on his shoulder, most likely fast asleep. Sally sat on the booth from the cash register and Mistika was sitting in a royal purple love seat.

"You see, Beatrice's mother, was murdered three days ago and her older sister went to hunt down the killer..." Sally said, and then she looked towards her grandmother to finish the rest.

"Her father is missing, Beatrice is very close to her father, and we are hoping he is looking for her as hard as Beatrice is. And we hope and pray that she will find him," Mistika said, Dante noticed her voice changed from calm and collected to rage and sadness.

"Beatrice hasn't always been mute; she stopped talking when demons attacked her and her classmates during her third grade field trip at the zoo..." Sally said looking at her black combat boots.

"How come?" Dante asked as he shifted Beatrice's head to his lap.

Mistika and Sally looked at each other then at Beatrice. They were silent for a few seconds. Dante was getting a bit annoyed when they did not answer.

_"Tell me,"_ he ordered as his voice got louder.

That volume made Beatrice moan in her slumber causing the old woman, Sally, and Dante to be silent for a few seconds. Mistika sighed and did not take her eyes off of Beatrice.

"The demon looked like a white cat, shaped like a human girl, it killed five boys, nine girls and three teachers, after the aftermath Beatrice was found half naked and unconscious..." said Mistika as she looked at the sleeping Melinda Ann.

"After a few weeks everyone said that Beatrice was the demon, they would hurt her. They made her fear them so much that she could not even speak. Then a couple of girls tried to drown her in the restroom, the school staff found their body parts and blood all over the restroom and Beatrice hiding under the sink half naked and covered in blood..." Sally finished as she looked at the sleeping Melinda Ann.

Dante was stunned; he had no idea.

Beatrice's horrifying past was no different from his own.

His heart ached for Beatrice.

"Just a month ago Beatrice started having nightmares about a woman being ripped apart and devoured by demons. Every night is the same dream over and over again..." said Mistika, and then she looked over at Sally and nodded.

"That woman's ghost gave me the vision. And she told me that Bea is the key to release Mundus from his slumber," Sally said as her eyes flicked to a very, very pale blue.

Dante looked at the sleeping beauty's face on his shoulder and smiled at her, sweetly. He knew this is the beginning of what he has been searching for since the death of his beloved mother. Maybe this girl is the key to his revenge.

* * *

It has been four hours since Dante and Beatrice left the bookstore. Dante looked at a small piece of paper in his hand, which Sally had given to him. Dante then sighed as he remembered what Sally had said to him that morning.

* * *

_"I see you're awake Dante," said Sally as she took a sip of her coffee._

_Sally looked over to Beatrice. _

_Beatrice was playing with Sally's pet rat named Jeffy. _

_Dante yawned, causing Beatrice to look towards his direction. She smiled and waved to him. Dante waved back. Sally closed a book that she was reading. She stood up and looked at Dante with her dark violet eyes._

_"Grandma went to my Aunt Lulu's place for supplies..." she said and then noticed that Dante was staring at her chest area._

_Sally was wearing a thin strapped grey nightshirt that showed her black bra. Sally smirked at him when she caught him peeping at her chest._

_"This is more important than my chest," she said causing Dante to remove his blue eyes from her chest._

_Sally cleared her throat._

_"Grandmother wants you to take Bea along with you. She said you may able to help Bea get her voice back and stop Bea's nightmares..." she said as she glanced over at Beatrice._

_Dante noticed a hint of doubt in Sally's voice. Dante looked at Beatrice and smirked._

_"Are you sure about me taking her?" he mocked, this made Sally smile._

_"Of course not, but, Bea trusts you and I trust her. And you'll see why I know you won't take advantage of her..." she said with a smug look on her face._

_With that, Dante gave Sally a very confused look._

_"Go meet a man named, Vlad. Do exactly what this note tells you to do," she said. _

_Sally looked at Dante ._

_"Dante, please take care of Bea, she's like a baby sister to me. You of all people should understand how it's like losing a family member..." she said._

_"Alright, don't get all personal on me," said Dante. _

_He turned around and was stopped by Sally's hand on his shoulder. Then Sally went to his ear._

_"Don't fall in love with her," she whispered to him._

_"What?" he responded._

_Why would Sally say something like that to him?_

_"That's if you don't want to cry," she said._

_Dante smirked and winked at Sally. Sally laughed at this; Sally is not easily wooed._

_"I maybe a babe magnet, but, there is one thing you need to know about me, sister," Dante paused and chuckled._

_Sally stared at him without any emotions present on her features._

_"Dante doesn't get involved in relationships of any kind," Dante said a little too cocky, however Sally grinned, but in that grin of hers lingered a bit of sorrow._

_"Alright Dante if you say so, take care of Bea for me. And, Dante if she comes back with a bruise or a paper cut, I'll curb stomp your hybrid ass," Sally said as she glared at the demon slayer._

_Dante let out an 'oh-shit' chuckle. Sally's body looks like it could be more of a deadly weapon than his dearest daddy's sword. After Dante signaled Beatrice that they are leaving; Sally watched Beatrice and Dante left Sally and Jeffy, Sally frowned._

_"Dante you said you don't get involved in relationship..." Sally's voice trailed as she began to pet Jeffy's rough thin rusty brown fur._

_Her eyes changed to a pale blue._

_"My vision begs to differ," she whispered softly as she watched the duo leave._

* * *

Dante and Beatrice were walking down a dark ally. Dante looked at Beatrice with a concerned look. He noticed something with Beatrice, she always looked depressed.

_'Why does she always look so damn sad?'_ he asked himself still not taking his gaze off of the fair Beatrice.

Then he noticed that Beatrice had stopped abruptly. He looked at her confused.

"Hey, why you stopped?" he asked looking at her.

She then pointed at a few lesser demons at the exit of the ally. Dante smirked when he watched the lesser demons stalk towards them.

Dante took out his _Rebellion_ sword pointing at the lesser demons.

"Beatrice, I want you to run and hide," he said as he glanced at her.

Beatrice smirked and jumped into mid air while one of the demons did the same.

She twirled as she kicked, sending the demon flying into the wall. Dante stood there with his mouth wide open. He was too shocked to even move.

So the half demon and half human stood there as Beatrice opened up a can of whoop ass!

All of a sudden, she became surrounded by four lesser demons armed with scythes. She let out a playful smirk and took her arms out and two metal blades shot out from her sleeves into her hands. With a swift motion of her hands, they opened into bladed fans. One of the lesser demons swung its scythe at her. She blocked it with her fan and winked at the lesser demon.

Beatrice smiled and took her other steeled fan and sliced half of its head off.

The demon turned into sand, when she brought her arm above her head. One of the demons swung its blade, and then Beatrice did a somersault throwing both of her fans at two of the demons. One hit the demon behind her and the other hit the lesser demon in front of her. Next, she took out a small handgun from her jacket and shot a couple of rounds at the lesser demon on her left, it too turned into sand. She landed on her feet with amazing grace.

Beatrice sighed and walked to a dumpster where her fans were.

Beatrice picked them up and put them back in her jacket.

She turned to Dante and smiled sweetly at him. Dante stood there with his mouth still open. He could not believe that small frame had that much power in it. She walked up to him and kissed him gently on the cheek. Dante blinked a couple of times and looked at her.

Beatrice smile grew even bigger.

His expression made her giggle as she continued to grin at him. Then Dante blushed a deep shade of red.

"What the hell was that you just pulled off!?" he shouted causing Beatrice to flinch.

He saw that he had startled her and that was not his intention at all. Dante sighed, took her hand, and snorted.

"Let's go find this asshole," he said harshly as he was walking out of the ally with Beatrice behind him and with his face looking down and pissed off, because he had a girl fight the demons as he stood there like a child in the movie theaters while watching a horror flick.

He felt so embarrassed; he could not believe that happened.

* * *

There on the roof stood a girl with silver hair in high pigtails, flying wildly from the wind. She then smirked as she watched Dante and Beatrice leave the ally, and gripped an Arabian sword with her left hand .

"Play time," she whispered with a wild look in her light blue eyes.

She closed her ice blue eyes as she titled her head back. She let the cool wind hit her face before opening her eyes slowly. The young girl took a running start and jumped over to another building, disappearing into the night.

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

**_Fo: What do you think so far? Nell is in the 'Devil May Cry' novel. Plus, I have been revising for a while now and my beloved reviewers kept bringing up lack of details…. So that's what I did ^^_**

**_Taichi:... _**

**_Fo: Taichi, if you speak you will die... _**

**_Taichi: I'm so shaking, Fo. _**

**_Fo: Fucking Moron..._**

**_Ryuk: This chapter was named after the movie starring the late actress, 'Brittany Murphy'. _**

**_Fo: We will miss you dearly Brittany! _**

**_Bob: Don't forget to review readers. _**

**_Veemon: No flames! Or... You'll have an answer to Fo!_**

**_Bob: And she can be very, very scary!_**

* * *

**Brittany Murphy 1977-2009**


End file.
